


The Dress - Belarus/ Male! Reader

by BethLovesNoodles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLovesNoodles/pseuds/BethLovesNoodles
Summary: The reader makes Natalia a new dress to impress her.





	

"Hey, Natalia?" She turned to me, her platinum eyebrows furrowed with expectancy. "I- I wanted to give this to you...," I pulled the box in front of me and looked down to it, "Happy birthday!" God this was awkward...

"You can open it now if you want,"  
She took some steps towards me, placing a hand either side of the lid and lifing it of only for it to be thrown onto the floor with some aggression.

"What is this?" Okay, (name), keep calm and just tell her! Maybe she won't be offended... "(name)?"  
"Uh? Oh, well it's a new dress...Cause you're always wearing that one and I know you love it but it's a bit small for you now and-"  
"Did you call me fat?" He eyes are more scary than I remember.  
"N-no, just your brother made it for you when you where a lot younger and you've...developed? Just, like, grown, right? So - with the help of my sister - I made this one."

I smiled awkwardly but still she stared. Less angry than before, 'mind, but still suspicious of me. Nat pulled it from the box and held it at arms length letting the fabric brush the floor boards.

"I like it." Thank what ever being in the clouds! "But big brother didn't make it, will he be disappointed if I wear this instead?"  
"I mean, you can ask him but I bet he'll understand you've out grown the last one!"  
Silence ensued.

"I am going to find big brother - stay here, (name)."  
"Alright, Nat!" I waved her off as she walked down the hallway, the old dress swishing the same as the one draped over her arms. I gotta admit, Ivan done a good job of the stitching - I couldn't even get to sewing the first seem with out messing up.

Anneliese caught swearing at the punctures on my fingers, needles are sharp, man! Then she told me off because "I used a blanket stitch on clothing, it doesn't belong on clothes - it belongs on blankets!" Then I told her off cause "I'm the oldest and I'm in charge!" yeah...that didn't end well. But I still got a dress out of it!

Even if I save a fuck-ton sharing a flat with her, it's an absolute nightmare especially when the others still get to live with dad.

"(name)!" I turned back to see not Natalia but her sister, Katusha. "How are you? It's been a while!"  
"It has, hasn't it?" I took her hand and shook it gentle, she can be sensitive sometimes. "I'm good, I just came to see Natalia."  
"Oh, wonderful!" She dismissed the hand completely instead opting for a bear hug, who knew such a fragile woman could give such bone-crushing hugs?  
"You haven't seen Ivan, have you?" I asked when I was finally released "I bet he's tending to his sunflowers again, right?"  
"Of corse! The house will be full of them soon."  
I laughed, "Do you think he would mind if I bought some off him after they're cut?"  
"No! As long as you're keeping Natalia from bothering him all the time he'll be your best friend!"  
"That's good to hear, to be honest I wouldn't really want a man that strong to be against me." She laughed with me too and we continued to chatter until Nat came back.  
"Big brother said I could wear the dress. Katusha, help me with it." I forgot how demanding Nat could be at times.  
"Of corse," Kat said and stood, unfazed "Let's got to my room! Just make yourself at home, (name)."

I nodded and politely and watched again as they walked up the eloquent stairs. I decided to get my self a glass of water from the kitchen, who knows how long they'd take? When I opened the first cabinet to try and find a glass I head a shocked sound from behind me, repressed as it was. I turned to find one of the servants, (They're mint, did I mention?) Ravis.

A small boy only around fifteen, very short for his age - his hight must have been of a ten year old. "Oh, hello, Ravis - how are you?"  
"W-wonderful, Mr. (l-last name), sir. M-may I help you or sh-should I leave you b-be?"  
He shivered, in fear or cold I'm not sure. This place has been freezing every time I've visited, that's why my coat stays on and on top of that, the little out fit looks thin on him. I've seen him quake more when Ivan is around but many people are afraid of him, myself as no exception.

"I'm fine, thanks but you can stay if you want." I've told him before just to call me (name) but he insists so I've stopped to make sure I don't make him uncomfortable. "Did Eduard tell you I was here? He let me in but I think he went of to look after those sentient moochi things he has."  
"Oh, n-no he didn't, I've just c-caught you! But I hear you got a dress for miss. N-Natalia, is it a p-pretty one?"  
"I hope so, I made it with my sister."  
"Wow! T-that's really nice of you, sir!"  
"Oh, thanks," I took my glass and filled it at the tap walking back to lounge "Take care of yourself now, Ravis."  
"Y-yes, sir"  
I waited in the lounge for a while, maybe ten minuets, when Natalia came down the stairs. The dress fitted her perfectly (score) and it suited.

The material had a heavy look but the long ruffled skirt made it look like she was gliding on air. It was a simple, one colour fabric however she made my dram dress seem beautiful no matter how modest it was. The collar was buttoned high and it all made me want to unbutton it all again.

"Do I look nice?" She asked  
I was speechless, she looked magnificent. I must have been completely red.  
"I-I, y-you-" Shit I'm just like Ravis. "R-really nice...," I nodded, unsure of myself "D-do you like it?" I began to wring my hands to help with the stress.

"Yes. It's comfortable...And swooshy." She span around and back the other way, a straight face the entire time.  
"That's great!" I ran and gave her a tight hug, bending down to grabb her more securely and lifted her up and span. She was frozen, I guess she didn't know what to do? I set her back down apologising, "It's okay." I was confused, I thought she'd threten for me never to do it again.  
"I liked the hug as well, it made my dress swoosh - give me another." Nat held out her arms expectantly and, like, of corse I gave her another hug! Tighter this time, Nat even hugged me back! (fanboy mode, go!)  
That was nice.


End file.
